


All Around the World

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi is getting used to being a high profile figure's boyfriend, but the travelling is one angle he didn't consider until he finds himself far from home more often than he ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around the World

It strikes him for the first time in Venice.

The balcony overlooks the canals, and sun reflects off the water in a dazzling display of colour. He rests his hands on the railing of the small balcony, shutting his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the morning sun. The smell of bread baking wafts upwards, and there are men singing below as they guide small, slender boats through the channels.

The radio plays softly in the room behind him with words he doesn’t recognize, the newspaper on the table inside is unimaginably complex for such simple lines of text and even the arches of the doorways scream of something distant, something teasing him with a familiar air.

He hums along with the music, walking past the newspaper and scraps from breakfast on the table and smiles to himself as he sways a little with each note.

In the distance, church bells are ringing out and he decides that a flicker of uncertainty isn’t enough to quell each new adventure. Armed with a cell phone and a map, Jounouchi heads out into a strange new place with his head held high.


End file.
